


Touch It (cancelled now)

by waveylovesyohioloid



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nothing explicit, Relationship Tension, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveylovesyohioloid/pseuds/waveylovesyohioloid
Summary: // Remind me why we're taking a break, it's obviously insane. 'Cause we both know what we want, so why don't we fall in love?Baby, let's fall in love. // Bruno and Yohio have a relationship they can't really describe, and their feelings for each other are even harder to describe. When they try to separate themselves, they find themselves coming back, but at times feel them selves wanting to part. (Bad summary, sorry).





	Touch It (cancelled now)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first multichapter fic, I don't know how it'll end yet ;w;  
> Sort of inspired by Touch It by Ariana Grande

The clinking of glasses resounded throughout the bar as a lively group of coworkers and friends had a toast to celebrate the birthday of one of their fellows. “You’re 27 now yet you still look like a boy in puberty,” Yohio joked, then ducked when the birthday male threw a playful punch at him. “Fuck off Hio, we get that you’ll look 22 when you’re in your damn grave!” Len took a swig of his Bloody Mary and burped, much to Hio’s disgust. “Geez, you even act like a 13 year old,” he said with a smirk on his face. Before Len could retort, Bruno had come back with a new set of drinks for everyone. Hio’s focus had quickly shifted to the brunette, who had taken a seat next to him after setting drinks on the table. Bruno gulped down some of his drink and set it down. He removed his hat, as it was burning up with the bar so crowded. He caught Hios gaze and smiled at him, making Hio melt. “My moneys on Len getting drunk first,” Bruno said and smirked. Hio laughed, “Hah, it’s probably going to be Lily,” he said and then scooted his chair closer to Bruno until he was able to hug his arm comfortably.  
Lily, who was sitting across the table, noticed this and grinned widely. “Damn you guys need to get a room!!” she babbled, her words slurred as she was a bit tipsy. “W-wha nooo it’s nothing like that!!!!!” Hio got flustered and unwrapped his arms from Bruno’s arm. Lily cackled loudly and threw herself over the table to put her hand on Hio’s face in the most uncomfortable way possible. “I’m just messing with youuuuuu!!” she had hazy eyes and a goofy smile, showing she was drunk and very tired. “Alright bitch it’s time to go home,” Gumi stood and dragged Lily off the table, then carried her over her shoulder out of the bar. “Green head is kidnapping meeeee!!!” Lily’s shrieking faded as they left. “Are you hurt?” Bruno turned to Yohio and stroked his face gently, causing everything around them to disappear from Hio’s thoughts. “I’m fine Bruni,” Hio smirked when the brunette blushed at that name, one he only called him when they were tangled in the sheets together. He put his slender, pale hand over Bruno’s chunkier and tanned one and closed his eyes. He couldn’t exactly describe how he felt when he was so close to him. It was like he was standing on the ground, in a field of roses, and at the same time like he was in the air, floating amongst the clouds. He was lost in his feelings until a few minutes later when the brunette called his name.  
“Yohi..I think it’s time for us to leave,” he gestured towards the now aggressive and drunk Len, who had started trying to fight some of their other companions. “O-oh, yeah let’s get out of here,” Hio stood up and took his spot hugging Bruno at his side, with Brunos arm around him. They were out of the bar by the time security had to be called to hold the birthday boy back. “Man, I get nervous hanging out with that bunch, ‘specially at bars,” Hio said, remembering quite a few times when he almost got in trouble because of them. “Well, if they ever have a bar fight in your presence, I’ll make sure to be your witness in court,” Bruno smiled sweetly and leaned down to place a teasing peck on Hio’s cheek, which made the blonde blush. “I don’t think that’s how it works Bruni,” Hio laughed and squeezed Bruno. They had walked to Bruno’s car now. “I’ll see you later, señor,” Bruno winked at Hio and got into his car, when Hio stopped him. “Wait!! Can I go home with you..?” Hio asked him sheepishly with a smile. “Ah...I’m not sure tonight is a good night...” Bruno looked troubled. Yohio frowned,”You don’t want to me to come over?” He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but it caused Bruno to flinch. “No no I’m just...tired tonight,” Bruno said, not meeting Hio’s gaze. “Oh...Oh! That’s alright!!” Hio said and smiled again, though he didn’t sound too happy. “Yeah...I’ll see you later,” Bruno said and quickly closed his car door and drove away. Hio was left there in the cold night, and remembered he didn’t exactly have a ride home now.  
”You need a ride Hio?” Kaito, who was also at the party, came over and tapped Hio’s shoulder. “That would be nice,” Hio said and smiled, and went to Kaito’s car with him. As they were on the road, Hio was silent and gazing out the window. “Don’t overthink it...he probably didn’t mean anything like that..” Hio whispered to himself. And then he proceeded to overthink. Even once he got home, he texted Bruno asking if he was feeling well. He sat on his bed anxiously awaiting a reply. “Everything is alright senor~” was the reply, which made Hio sigh in relief. “Now I can relax..” Hio thought as he lay down and dozed to sleep, thinking about the brunette.


End file.
